


You're My Favorite

by Moonswing



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: College AU, M/M, professor tyki, student allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonswing/pseuds/Moonswing
Summary: Allen doesn't need as much help as people think getting over his ex, and proves as much to Tyki as loudly as possible.For Day 2 of Poker Pair Week 2017. Prompts used: Meetings, Leisure.





	You're My Favorite

Allen had a little skip to his step as he exited the coffee shop, licking his lips- this was the best part of the day. Sure, it was just starting and it was Finals Week, but he’d studied all he could, and the ones he’d taken so far he was fairly confident about. 

The auburn head was well aware not all of his schoolmates were so optimistic, and he’d never seen it displayed as aptly as he saw it now. He’d halted outside the campus shop at the sight of a young man pouring an energy drink into his coffee. “Are you trying to kill yourself?!?” he demanded, charging up to the stranger and taking his beverage from him. 

“Oi, that’s mine, you dick!” the other snarled. 

“Yeah, it’s your suicide attempt, which you’re not getting back,” Allen told him, dumping it into the trash. 

“You little asshole! You had no right to do that! I can do whatever I want to my own damn coffee!” 

“You’ll thank me later. I’ve done that to coffee before- the results weren’t pretty.” 

“I do that all the time; I’m more than used to it and you’re buying me a new one!” 

“Coffee, sure- but no energy drink. I will dump it again.” 

“Look, you little shit-” 

“I’ll buy you a new coffee and I’ll show you a much better way of calming your nerves.” 

The raven head folded his arms. “And what is that, you Liberal Arts shit?” 

“Hey, I’m not Liberal Arts, but that’s not nice.” 

“Like I give a shit. Large coffee, black-now.” 

“Yeah, I told you I would, I’m going,” he replied, walking back into the café. “Hey, Johnny,” he called behind the counter, despite how busy it was. Johnny could balance better than a professional chainsaw juggler. 

“You did it again, didn’t you?” was the blond’s only reply. 

“Energy drinks do not go in coffee, Johnny. Thank you,” he added as his friend handed him the cup. That it was large and black as night went unsaid; that was how it always was in this situation. “I’ll pay you back when my boss pays me back- which should be this afternoon.” 

“Don’t worry about it. Just get your ass moving before you’re late again.” 

“No morning classes!” Allen laughed on his way out, and back outside, handed the steaming drink to the fuming man. “My liege.” 

“At least you’re quick,” the other snapped, snatching it from him. 

“I have connections. Johnny made that, so it should be amazing on its own.” 

“Oh sure, your boyfriend made it so its perfect,” the darker-toned man sneered, but after taking a sip, asked, “Which one’s Johnny?” 

“The guy in the blond ponytail. Whenever he’s not in class, he’s at that place, but not my boyfriend,” Allen laughed again, too light-hearted, pulling out a chair at the other man’s table. “You have class this morning?” 

“…Not until eleven.” It was just past nine. Good. “But I don’t remember saying you could sit here, Boy.” 

Boy? Ouch. “Well, I could cart you down to engineering and show you what I was talking about before.” 

The other’s dark eyes had finally relaxed from irritation to amusement. “You hitting on me, Boy?” 

“Okay, quit it with the ‘Boy.’ If I’m younger than you, it can’t be by much,” he huffed before adding with a rising warmth, “And only if you want me to be.” 

The raven head snickered. “Why not. You seem decent, if not a little misguided. Tyki,” he said, holding out his hand. 

“Allen,” was the reply, taking it. 

“So you gonna show me this super-special secret of yours?” 

“It’s not a secret to anyone that knows me,” he sighed. “It’s just not something adults usually think of, and really works. Come on,” was the add, and the other man must’ve been really curious at this point, gathering his folders and papers without sarcastic commentary. 

The engineering building wasn’t far, and Tyki admitted to being somewhat impressed this was his major. Allen rolled his eyes and pressed on to one of a few unused labs, one that had actually started getting dusty from disuse, and lead the raven head inside. “A filthy room? The is your big secret?” 

Allen put his books down on the floor, then walked over the far corner of the place where a piece of fabric was draped over some stray pieces of furniture. He lifted it, revealing another fluffy stretch of fabric and some pillows on the floor, stacked comic books and even a few snacks and bottles of water. “I bring my handheld game down here sometimes too; it didn’t seem smart to leave it here just in case someone suddenly shows interest in this place.” 

Tyki’s look was dubious. “A blanket fort? You can’t be serious.” 

“It has amazing super powers,” Allen said seriously. 

“And is probably filthy.” 

“I just washed everything yesterday, actually, and was here alone for a few hours before I went back to the dorms. It’s clean, I promise.” 

Tyki chuckled. “Another time, perhaps. I have to get going to class soon.” 

“You said it wasn’t until eleven.” 

“It isn’t, but I still have a few tests to grade and- Oh,” he smirked at the other’s expression, not sounding very surprised at all. “You probably thought I was a student. Sorry, no. And as for your earlier comment on our ages, I’d easily bet I have at least ten years on you,” he said with a roll of his eyes, leaving. 

Allen stood stunned for only a moment, then ran after him, yelling, “Wait!” 

He did stop, turned, but asked, “What now?” 

“You’re just gonna leave?”

“Most people wouldn’t be interested in someone twice their age.” 

“I’d be willing to bet it isn’t as big a gap as you think it is, I’m almost twenty-five and you’re not the only one who looks young for their age. And you know, a lot of people wouldn’t be interesting in someone of the same gender. You’re just gonna chose for me?” 

“Allen, you’re also a student-” 

“I’ve never seen you before, so I’m guessing we’re different departments. If you were engineering, you would’ve run screaming when I told you my name.” 

“Oh?” 

“…I like to experiment. Sometimes that makes things explode.”

“Ah.” 

“The fact we’re in different departments makes it, um, not exactly okay, but they can’t fire you or expel me. Johnny made me memorize the rules and regulations packet.” 

“And you just did?” 

“We were kind of dating at the time.” 

Tyki scoffed. “Do what you have to, to keep getting the booty.” 

“In my defense it was really awesome booty until he realized he could do better.” 

“Allen-” 

“I’m not saying we have to date, but I… I like you. I’d like to get to know you better, if nothing else.” 

Tyki was silent a moment, thankful the halls were empty. “When’s your next class?” 

“Not till three. My last final and I’m done for the day.”

“…Come on; you’re going to sit in on my lecture. If you still ‘like me’ by the end of it, we’ll talk.” 

“Okay!” 

“Don’t look so happy, Boy; I’m kind of a hard-ass. As you would be fully aware of if you were in Psychology.” 

“Johnny is. What’s your last name?” 

“Mikk.” 

Allen stalled. “Tyki Mikk, Psychology. Then you know exactly who Johnny is. You fuck around with him and his boyfriend.” 

“When they ask nicely. I wasn’t sure if you knew or not.” 

“Johnny’s my best friend; we tell each other everything,” the other declared, but the look in his vibrant gray eyes wasn’t so certain. 

“Well, I guess we found our deal breaker. That’s a shame; you’re worth the time to get to know.” Allen was still quiet, his lips tight, eyes on the floor. “If… I was with someone, they’d get a ‘hell no’ unless my boyfriend was into that,” he offered. 

“I… don’t really have room to judge; I told you I dated Johnny. He left me for Komui. I still haven’t met the guy, but Johnny talks about him all the time; I think he’s trying to get me to warm up to him. We are still friends, we were friends before we dated, it just…” 

“You really didn’t want to break up, did you?” 

“You wouldn’t be Rebound Guy if that’s that you’re thinking. Already had a one-night stand and I’d like to never do that again. The morning after was… terrible.” 

“I would imagine so, but that comment was more out of concern for you than for me.” 

“O-Oh.” 

“I’ve known Komui since we were kids; I can tell you he’d never intentionally hurt him, if that helps.” 

“It… does, to a point. It is good to know he’s happy, just makes things fucking lonely for me, you know?” Allen chuckled without humor. 

“Oh, so you’re not just trying to follow in his footsteps and start dating a teacher, are you?” the older man kidded. 

He scoffed, laughing warmly this time. “No. That surprised me.” 

“Still following me to class?” 

“Well, it’s either that or going over the same comic books for the millionth time, I guess. The look on Johnny’s face will be great. Though, going off what he’s said about you, I’m surprised I survived stealing your coffee.” 

“There were too many witnesses. By the time we were alone, I liked you too much to kill you.” 

“Aw, that was kinda sweet.” 

“As far as compliments from me go, that was a sugar cube.” 

Allen laughed again. He believed it. 

&

The class was pretty interesting, actually- what he could follow of it, anyway. If nothing else, watching Tyki was a show all in itself. The tense, angry man from the morning was long gone, replaced by with someone so wonderfully snide and delightfully sarcastic. Did the coffee make that much of a difference, or had he just gotten so pissed because someone was fucking with his coffee? Things to find out later. Right now, he was having a lot of fun. Johnny had been floored to see him there, and furthermore that his friend had survived throwing the teacher’s coffee in the trash. Tyki- Sorry, Professor Mikk- didn’t hold back from telling his students exactly what he thought of the responses they gave. Sometimes that was good, but other times…

Once the class was over and the other students filing out, Allen approached the desk, the professor wiping down the white board. “You’re still here,” he noticed when he turned again, the room now empty otherwise. 

“Surprised?” Allen asked. 

“A little,” the raven head admitted. 

“So which one’s the real you: the coffee addict or the easy-going teacher?” 

“I am an easy-going teacher, usually, but I’m also an asshole when some bitch messes with my coffee.” 

Allen did not want to give away how turned on he was, only asking casually (and with a good bit of confidence), “So we’re gonna go out tonight?” 

“Not many places we can go and not be seen.” 

“I don’t mind, but we could also stay in,” came the suggestive suggestion. 

“I have ten million tests to grade,” the other deadpanned. “We’ll go out after Finals Week.” 

“…I feel like ‘ten million’ is an exaggeration.” 

“It isn’t when you’re grading them.” 

Allen got an idea, and grinned. “Do you know the apartment complex on Fourth Street?” 

“Rockbell Apartments.” 

“2-D. Be there after classes get out. You’ll get peace and quiet and a hot meal.” 

“That’s a hard offer to turn down. You want me to come over to your apartment just to sit in silence?” 

“I have a project due tomorrow, and headphones if needed.” 

“All right,” Tyki finally agreed with a shrug. “I’ll be there.” 

&

Tyki had one more class, then he was done for the day, figuratively speaking. He still had a mountain of tests and essay to mark up. The second he entered the quiet sanctuary of the teacher’s lounge, felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him, urging him close. “No,” he deadpanned, pushing Komui’s face away. 

“Why not?” the other asked. “No one’s around.” 

“I think I have a boyfriend.” 

“You think.” 

“Encountered someone of note earlier today, and it looks promising. So I’d rather not fuck it up before it even has a shot.” 

“He seem the threesome type?” 

“He’s not your type to play with; he’s not easily manipulated.” 

“Tyki, you wound me.” 

“You wounded him. Unintentionally, but your and your boy toy still did.” 

“Johnny and I… Allen? Walker? Really?” He was smiling. “A good personality like that is just what you need, you grouch. From what Johnny says, anyway. He still refuses to meet me.” 

“He seems… emotional. But if you’ve been together with Johnny three months and he’s still being mopey about it, I’m not sure a relationship is what he needs.” 

“Agreed. He needs a friend. And the only one he can really talk to about these things is Johnny, and at this point, that’s just awkward. You don’t have to be screwing him to be an ear to him.” 

“I know that; don’t try to psychology me- I’ll fuck you up and you won’t enjoy it.” 

The other only chuckled. “Well, I was going to invite you over tonight so the three of us could de-stress, but that would be a ‘no,’ wouldn’t it?” 

“It would. I have to get going, anyway. It’s going to take all damn weekend to get through these,” Tyki sighed. 

Komui had the audacity to chuckle. “Well, good luck then. And you know my door is always open to you, no matter what it is you need.” 

“…Thank you. And likewise.” 

The other smiled again and went on his way. Tyki got the shitty coffee he’d come for and headed out to Fourth Street. 

As he drove, though, he was having second thoughts about this, given that Allen’s behavior was basically screaming that he was desperate for a relationship. Allen had seemed to realize that himself, though, saying that he just wanted a friend. He was just being really aggressive about it. 

Maybe he was just lonely. It’d certainly be understandable. _‘Either way, I’m here now,’_ he finally decided, and got out of the car, bag full of final papers in hand. 

‘2-D’ probably meant the second apartment on the fourth floor. He was grateful to find he was right, realizing he’d never gotten Allen’s number. The younger man answered promptly, and beckoned the newcomer in with a smile. It did smell like something delicious was coking inside. “I’ll be over at my desk there,” he continued of the large space facing out a window to the side. “You can make yourself comfortable wherever. Dinner’s still gonna be a bit.” 

That guy was way too happy to have himself in his apartment. This had probably been a really bad idea. Maybe Allen was just nervous. Tyki decided he could stay a bit, and see if his host’s behavior stayed like this. If nothing else, leaving this second would do more harm than good. “Thanks,” was the reply out loud. “The couch’ll be just fine. That’s where I’d be at my own place, anyway.” 

“Okay,” the other replied, closing the door. “Lemme know if I can get you anything,” was the add, and went right back to the desk. 

Huh. All right, that was a good sign, not staying up the visitor’s ass and getting his own work done. And whatever he was cooking did smell really good. The couch wasn’t bad either, and Tyki soon lost himself in analyzing whether or not his student had been paying attention this semester. He was vaguely aware of the younger man walking around at a couple points, but when a plate of juicy chicken, crispy tater tots, and season vegetables was set before him, he was still surprised, not realizing just how much time had passed. 

“Break time,” Allen smiled. “What would you like to drink? I have a little of just about everything.” 

“Whatever. I’m not picky.” 

“Sodas all around, then. Mind of I turn the TV on while we eat?” 

“Not really.” Turning his head off for a bit probably wasn’t the worst idea. 

Allen was a lot more polite than he would’ve thought. It was hard to believe that this was the same guy who’d stolen his coffee just that morning. It was pretty easy to believe that he had a secret blanket fort, though. 

His taste in television wasn’t too bad, either. Well, at least the show they were watching. A competition cooking show, but at the beginning of each round they could ‘buy’ thing and give them to their rivals that could make cooking something simple very problematic. Allen had a bunch of episodes taped to his DVR and clearly loved every second of the show. 

If Tyki was being honest, he wasn’t hating it. 

“Okay,” Allen smiled at the end of the showing. “I’m gonna wash these dishes and get back to work, but I can leave it on if you want.” 

“Probably not the best idea.” 

“Fair enough,” was the chuckle, and switched the TV off before standing with the empty plates. 

Allen hadn’t wanted to break up with Johnny. Johnny hadn’t exactly wanted to break up with Allen, but couldn’t turn away from his feelings for Komui, either. And, it seemed, Allen wasn’t very good at sharing. 

Not that Tyki blamed him. The professor knew that if he ever found someone that precious, he wouldn’t want to share them with anyone else either. “Allen,” he spoke suddenly when the gray-eyed man was walking back to his desk. “What is it you’re expecting of me?” 

“Expecting? I’m just… Honesty is probably best here, huh?” 

“It would be appreciated.” 

“I am lonely, I admit that, but not necessarily how you think I mean that. I’ve just… missed having someone around. You don’t need to date me,” he spoke again, this time with more conviction, but Tyki didn’t like the scoff that followed, like it was easier for him to understand why someone wouldn’t want to date him than why someone would. “I just wanted some company, even just for a little while, pathetic as that probably sounds.” 

“Not at all. I think it took a lot out of you to be that honest with me. Thank you,: the raven head replied, and went back to his work. In the corner of his eye, though, he could see Allen still standing awkwardly by the couch. “Did you want to come sit here, too?” 

“Well… I’d like to, but everything I’m doing involves flat surfaces and rulers.”

Tyki snorted. “Is there room over there for me?” 

“There can be,” he perked, and immediately started resituating his papers. 

“I am fine over here if not, you know.” 

“No, I think I got it. Is this enough space?” 

Just barely. “As long as you don’t look at the grades, that’s fine.” 

Allen shrugged. “The only one in Psychology I know is Johnny, and I already know he’s gonna pass with flying colors.” 

“Do you now?” the other asked, getting comfortable in a chair next to the paler man. 

“Go ahead; tell me I’m wrong.” 

“I haven’t gotten to his paper yet, but if you’re still such good friends, I’m sure he’ll tell you himself.” 

“Mm, I guess… We don’t really talk as much as we used to, but that’s probably normal, right?” 

And beginning to deal with himself. Also good. “I’d say so.” 

“…He probably talks to Komui now.” 

“That doesn’t mean you can’t talk at all, especially about how each of you is doing.” 

The auburn head didn’t say anything at first, but he smiled. A beautiful smile, one of a healthy epiphany. “Thanks, Tyki.” 

“You’re welcome.” Yeah, it still wouldn’t be anytime soon, but once this guy was ready for a relationship again, Tyki was certain to be first in line. 

That was what he told himself, anyway, but those gray eyes were smiling so brilliantly, so beautifully, he was kissing the paler man before he’d even realized he’d made the movement- a small surprised sound from Allen kicked his senses back and he abruptly broke away. “I am so sorry. I never sh-” 

He was cut off by the other connecting their lips again, even climbing onto the taller man’s lap to straddle his legs. “Allen, Allen, this is a really bad-” 

“Don’t you want me, Tyki?” the breathless tone asked, already heavy with heat. 

“Fuck, yes, but-” 

A hand over his mouth. “Then shut up and take me. I know it doesn’t mean we’re dating and that’s fine. Just take me till I can’t move. God, I can feel how hard and _big_ you are; take me as hard as you can and I’ll beg for more… Don’t you want it, too?” 

“Allen, you need to stop.” 

The certainness in the tone seemed to still him, and a embarrassed flush crossed his face while he drew back to his own seat. “Sorry,” he mumbled, eyes on his project. 

“I’m not saying it’ll never be a good idea, but you should really be in a better state of mind before it does.” 

“Yeah? What state of mind is that?” he drawled back, gray eyes now piercing and… angry. 

“One that isn’t constantly wishing-” 

“How do you know what’s in my head anyway?!” Allen shot back. “Everyone keeps telling me what’s best for me; is it so impossible that I know what’s best for me?!” 

He had a point. “Enlighten me. Please, in all seriousness,” he added, seeing the other still glaring warily. 

“I know I’m not ready for a relationship, but I am very ready to get laid. Like I told you, I wouldn’t start following you around or expect us to hang out. My body is fucking _screaming_ at me cause I’m so damn horny and I swear, I bloody fucking swear, all I want to do is shut it up.” 

“…Get back over here.” Allen didn’t waste another second doing so, more frantically this time, and Tyki only paused to ask, “Out here? Hope you have some lubrication.” 

“In my desk,” the other panted. “Last time I got off was out here.” 

“Risk your schoolwork?” the raven head asked while he leaned back to search a drawer. “That’s no good.” 

“There was no risk,” came the grinning reply, straightening himself back up with the bottle in hand. “Do you wanna stretch me, or want to get on all fours and watch me stretch myself?” 

“If you want to put on a show, I’m not going to refuse it.” 

Allen didn’t move off him right away, yanking his shirt off first, then slowly sliding off the taller man’s legs, never breaking eye contact once. Standing with his legs spread, the little minx unbuttoned his pants, then slid that hand inside them, revealing the length inside- and the lack of underwear. 

“Expecting this, were you?” 

“Not expecting. But you can fucking bet I was hoping for it,” he replied, the garment falling to the floor. Allen did the same, the bottle top popping open with his teeth as he hit the carpet. He twisted around smoothly, dripping fingers reaching around slide so smoothly into that waiting hole. Tyki couldn’t help but start to stroke himself at the sight. 

Allen moaned every time his fingers plunged inside himself, making soft cries and pleased purrs while he stirred himself up. “Ohhhahhhhah, I’m ready, I’m so ready, how do you want me, Tyki?” 

“Just as you are,” the older man growled, getting to his knees as well, and pushing inside the tight hole. 

“That’s it! Yes! Yes, don’t stop,” the paler man pleaded. 

Tyki sat back on his feet, taking the lithe form with him, and Allen cried out hard, feeling the full length fill him. “Is it too much?” 

“No,” he replied, shaking his head ferverently. “No, it’s good, I want it…” 

Tyki started moving Allen’s hips for him, and the other man crumbled against him, crying out helplessly, but legs spreading to hang more comfortably against his partner. “Touch yourself, Allen. Make yourself come and I’ll fill you up completely.” 

His lover moaned contently at the words, reaching down for his own length. “You better,” was the return, and he started pumping. “Is it good when I squeeze you too?” he asked, doing so, and Tyki groaned low. “Guess that’s a ‘yes.’” 

“You’re too chatty,” the darker-eyed man observed, and started moving faster, too fast for Allen to do anything but cry out and moan and Tyki kept the pace right through the stunning orgasm staining the carpet. 

Allen really was limp against him now, but still crying out, still begging to be filled- and squeezing around his partner while he continued to be used. “Fill me up, Tyki.” 

He was going to, it was close, and this guy really had no idea what he was in for, he realized as he toppled over the edge. Tyki’s orgasms lasted at least a full minute, shooting the entire time, and by the time his erratic thrusting was done, Allen seemed to he having just as much trouble breathing as he himself was, thick rivers of cum spilling out of the lithe body. 

“Can you do that… every time?” the auburn head breathed. 

“It… takes me awhile, but once I do… yes.” 

“Promise me… if there’s a next time… you’ll come on my face. I borderline need to know what it’s like to be covered in that much cum.” 

“Sure,” Tyki breathed. “No problem.” 

&

There was totally a next time. The next night, in fact, only in Tyki’s apartment, on his bed, stroking himself off while Allen lapped at the length and tip between his bent legs. The anticipation on that man was palatable, and the hunger in his eyes only deepened when he licked up a large drop of precum. “You’re close, huh?” 

“Mmm,” the taller man hummed. 

“Anything more I can do to help?” 

“N-No, I’m…” 

“Come for me, Tyki. Cover me in it.” 

“S-Suck it,” he breathed, and Allen’s mouth descended over the length as far as he could take it, sucking hard. “Y-Yes, here, I-” The force of the orgasm cut him off, shooting down Allen’s mouth, but as soon as he tasted it, and the hot fluid shot across his face and shoulders, dripping down over his upper body. “Good… as you thought?” 

“Not gonna lie, loved that. But I didn’t think this through- who’s gonna get me off now?”

Tyki reached into his night stand drawer, and pulled out a vibrator very near his own girth and length. “Straddle my waist.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Allen purred, crawling forward. The raven head coated the vibrator in warming lubricant before thrusting it inside the younger man, who’d been stretching himself earlier to goad his partner on. He thrust a couple more times before giving the bottom a twist- and sending waves of euphoria through his lover. “Good, good…” 

“How about this, then?” Tyki questioned, turning it up. Allen nearly crumbled, but held himself up, and Tyki pushed it all the way inside, then rocked the paler man’s ass against his own thigh so it didn’t slip out. “How many times do you think you could come like that?” he asked further, taking hold of his hands. “No touching yourself. Is that vibrator right on your sweet spot?” 

Allen just kept nodding, drool dripping from his mouth as much as precum was from his cock. “L-Let me…” 

“No,” was the stern return, but carefully, Tyki eased the shorter body forward with his leg, still not letting up, but once he could, took that hard, reddened cock into his own mouth. 

Allen’s cry was nearly a scream, and not a minute passed before he was shooting down his partner’s waiting throat. 

“You just love getting it however you can, don’t you?” the darker-toned man smirked. 

“And probably a little too much,” Allen admitted with a nervous laugh. “It, uh, was another reason we broke up. It seemed to me that Johnny never wanted to, whereas I wanted to all the time, so… yeah. There’s that.” 

“Ah, so it wasn’t just because of Komui.” 

The other grew quiet, shifting off him to the side, head bowed. “I think it is. We’d still be trying to figure shit out if they hadn’t met.” 

“Or you’d agree to go your separate ways.” If Johnny liked Komui enough to leave his boyfriend, that relationship didn’t have much longer anyway. 

“…Maybe. I guess.” He snorted. “I guess it’s easier to blame Komui.” 

“I don’t doubt it, but… also not fair to either of them,” the older man spoke carefully. 

A sigh. “Yeah. I guess not. I’m not saying you’ve magically changed my mind, but… I guess I could at least meet him.” 

“I’m sure they’d both appreciate that,” Tyki smiled, and reached out to pull the lithe body close. Oh, right. Cum. “And I’m guessing you probably want a shower.” 

“I wouldn’t be objecting.” 

“Go on, then,” was the reply, releasing him. 

“Care to join me? No funny business, I promise.” 

“I’ll be along in a few.” 

“Okay.” Allen stood, and made his way to the door- only to stop and warily turn. “You know,” he spoke carefully himself now. “Of you and Johnny, I think you’re my favorite anyway. I hope it’s not to much to say that.” 

A little weird, but probably is way of saying he wasn’t just fucking around with himself while still missing his ex. “Not at all. I’m flattered. I’d be lying if I said I haven’t been growing fond of you as well.” 

A smile and a soft flush crossed the younger man’s features, and he continued on his way. 

Tyki started to rise as well. That look had been the epitome of adorable, and better to join him sooner rather than later.


End file.
